Invierno
by kisachanlover
Summary: especial de navidad, milo le pregunta a camus el porque de su gusto por el invierno. 100% miloxcamus


Disclaimer: Ni "Saint Seiya" ni sus suspiros de chocolate (¡válgame q son exquisitos!!!*0*) me pertenecen, le pertenecen al que los creo… (No me acuerdo el nombre jeje ^^)

Notas:

Nee para las que me leen (y les agradezco hacerlo ToT)

les regalare por navidad algunos especiales aparte de este (arriba las fujitezuka!!!! Nee también haré una de la golden ^^).

Y para los que leen esto en este fandom

Pronto haré un especial de patonejo!!!! ^^

¡¡¡Y así diciendo vamos a leer!!!....

INVIERNO

-Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad-susurro Milo riendo entre dientes y envolviendo fuertemente una bufanda alrededor de su cuello

Abrió la puerta de su casa y salio

-Digna Nueva York- dijo suspirando mientras veía caer las lívidas flores del espacio sobre la acera

Cogió impulso y salio corriendo hacia la avenida poniendo especial cuidado de no resbalar por la nieve

Milo miro su reloj y disminuyó su velocidad, aun le quedaba tiempo para llegar a su cita

La navidad y la nieve, en esa época hacia un frío de infiernos, y a pesar de eso era la estación favorita de Camus, ¿que podría tener de interesante el invierno?-pensaba Milo mientras llegaba al cruce de las avenidas.

No había playa, no había manera de ligarse a alguien, no podía lucirse, el frío te congelaba hasta la medula.

Milo suspiro exasperado, esa, definitivamente no era su estación favorita.

Finalmente llego al lugar de encuentro, un restaurante francés.

-¿Donde estará?-musito Milo algo exasperado cogiendo su celular - mejor lo llamo-

-Detrás de ti-oyó una voz que poseía mucho parecido a una melodía angelical.

-Camus- afirmó Milo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y sonriendo seductoramente

-Milo-susurró este un leve sonrojo acudiendo a sus mejillas

Milo acentuó su sonrisa al percibir el sonrojo del francés y se acerco a el peligrosamente

-Tiempo sin verte, Camus- susurro en su oído abrazándolo por la cintura

-Tonto- dijo Camus sonrojado-nos vimos ayer-

Milo sonrió haciendo caso omiso del insulto, y súbitamente beso sus labios

-Es bastante tiempo -señaló maliciosamente

Camus roló los ojos ante sus palabras tratando de permanecer indiferente.

-Hey…-dijo Milo de repente recordando algo súbitamente- ¿porque te gusta el invierno?-

Camus lo miro con total desconcierto

-¿A qué viene eso?-dijo haciendo ademán de ingresar al restaurante

-Vamos a caminar-dijo Milo halando de él y siguiendo su camino—quiero que me digas una buena razón-

-No lo sé- dijo Camus siguiéndolo dócilmente- creo que porque es frío-

La verdad, el atractivo francés no sabía a que venia la pregunta nunca se había preguntado la razón de su preferencia.

Miró al frente, esquivando un charco de agua.

No…jamás había pensado porque prefería el invierno, simplemente le gustaba.

-¿Como tu?- oyó decir a Milo con una risa ligera

Capto inmediatamente la razón de la risa del Escorpio (jamás lo admitiría en persona, pero si había una) él no era frío e indiferente para con Milo.

Sus ojos se enfriaron y su expresión cambió.

Milo al ver su reacción dejo de reír instantáneamente.

-Lo lamento- susurró sin darse cuenta

Camus le dirigió una cortés mirada de interrogante incredulidad, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa picara

Milo bajo la vista abochornado, eso jamás en su vida le había pasado.

¿¡¡El gran Milo pidiendo disculpas como un niño arrepentido!!?Eso jamás había sucedido.

De repente sintió unas manos alzar su rostro y que lo miraban fijo.

-Camus-susurró, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Ai shiteru Milo…-murmuró Camus con una sonrisa y lo beso con ternura

Al cabo se separaron y Milo recostó su frente en el hombro de Camus

-Yo también te amo- musitó suspirando.

Camus sonrió tiernamente, definitivamente valía la pena cambiar para con Milo.

-Lo sé –susurro Camus y lo volvió a besar

Las lívidas flores del espacio caían alrededor de ambos siendo difuminadas y arrastradas en una candencia suave.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Milo comprendió que el invierno también era su estación favorita

The end… (The typical ending…)

….

Ohâyo!!! O lo que sea que sea cuando lean esto ^^

Estoy de regreso…

Nee porsiaca lo de las lívidas flores del espacio se refiere a la nieve...es que encontré la referencia en un libro de Julio Cortázar y me alucinó!!*0*

A propósito…

**Déjenme reviews!!**

Arigatou por leerme

Arrevoir!!!

Kisu...

Kisa.


End file.
